Save Me
by LucySpiller
Summary: One-Shot. Brandon/Callie pairing. What happens when Callie realises how much Brandon actually loves her.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction/one shot for this pairing so feedback would be so appreciated! :

/

_Will you save me?__  
__I will believe in you__  
__I´ll give love__  
__I´ll give love___

_Save me__  
__your arms__  
__I´ll fall into__  
__I´ll give love__  
__I´ll give love now_

**Callie POV**

I couldn't even remember the last time I had wanted anything but to not run, and yet ever since I got here everything was so unsettled, uneasy and complicated. I had this perfect family who welcomed Jude and me into their lives like we were already apart of their network and treated us the way we should have always been treated in every other situation we had been forced into. I didn't want to like him, I had tried everything to make myself think otherwise but sometimes the heart is stronger than the mind and that I realized quickly. No matter how much I pretend I don't he's still there in my mind, my thoughts. They were completely corrupted by him from the second he came with me to save Jude from that man who had been trusted with us. He had been there through every single bad moment these last few months and he cared. He actually cared about whether or not I was okay, he wanted to know things about me, understand how my brain worked, because he knew it was drastically different to others around him. I can't even comprehend sometimes the way he looks at me. It's the way his eyes stare straight at me instead of curving around, he sees me. He wants to see me. He wants to be apart of my life and not just my existence. It may sound like there isn't a difference but he wanted to know about me as a person, as an individual, he wanted to be able to show me that life wasn't just the way I had been shown it could be. He wanted to prove life had good moments.

And despite how good all of this is it's the same reason I constantly want to run. I don't get why he feels this way. I don't understand how he can see the good in me when so many people see the hard shell I hold as a weakness and a distraction. I don't even know why I headed here. It's cold, dark and yet I'm sitting in the park, with only small streetlamp lighting up the small thin pebble path that leads throughout the entire length of the park. I knew deep down why I came here. It was the place Brandon took me once when I needed a break, we sat here for hours and talked about random stuff from when we were children, my memories of course stopped from the second my mom died but his uplifted mine. I couldn't get my back any closer to the bark if I tried, the leafs are still gently falling as autumn is almost over and yet I don't feel the urge to wear a jacket or anything other than this plain blue jumper for warmth. I hear the sound of footsteps as the leaves obviously crunch against the sole of the shoes and look up. I feel alarmed, knowing I walked alone and wasn't in the mood for company or anything else. But I instantly warm my eyes and my temper when I see Brandon in his waterproof coat awkwardly smile before sitting down and nudging gently against me so he could lean against the tree also.

Even in the darkness and entire silence I still feel his presence. I feel the connection that only I can feel and almost see in front of me like a firefly leading me towards him. I turn my head slowly, but surely towards his, his face is pointing towards mine. His green eyes are looking directly into mine and I've never felt more at home as I do in this moment. His hand slowly reaches out to grab onto mine, I feel my skin wanting to jump into his and I allow my fingers to snake into his perfectly. We still continue staring as our fingers dance against each other's and yet all I want to do is allow his lips to do the same to mine. I haven't kissed him since the first time we accidently let it happen and yet ever since it was all I ever wanted to happen. I couldn't imagine losing him or being the cause behind Jude being moved again but yet I couldn't shake how I felt. I couldn't stop the special feeling only he had given me since I lost my family all those years ago.

The wind begins to roar around us as I look at my phone, the light is bright and I find myself squinting as I read the time it's almost 10pm. I knew our curfew was soon and I didn't want to be in any more trouble than I already was. I nudged my shoulders and stood up, I felt Brandon following me behind me, I didn't dare look back incase it was only a dream and he wasn't really here with me. But I had too. I took one glance and felt him grab my arm below my shoulder. My entire body went flying through the air as he held onto me tightly and put me against the tree. His body was only inches away from mine and I could feel his strength keeping me up a few cms from the ground. I stare at him confused by his actions. And all he does is closes his face to mine so his breathe is touching my skin after every word.

"I can't Brandon, I can't. Everything is going so well and I just don't want to ruin you, or ruin your family or ruin us" I say the final word with the a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Don't talk, just stop talking" His face shows expression of frustration as he holds me tighter. He's not hurting me but it's surely keeping me up and stopping me from getting away from him until he's finished saying what he wants.

"Stop trying to leave, stop trying to tell me how to feel and most importantly stop trying to make me out to be something better than you" he finishes and instantly latches his mouth against mine. The warmth his body contains is being shared with mine. He kisses me slowly to begin with but with my encouragement his tongue enters my mouth and allows him to fight with complete dominance. "I love you Callie". He kisses my forehead.

He pulls away and takes my hand into his, while his other arm goes tightly around my waist so he can hold my gently while we walk back home. It felt strange referring it to that; I hadn't had one in so long that I didn't know that feeling anymore but anywhere Brandon was felt like home to me now.


End file.
